Love
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. Genderbend Spamano with other genderbend nations and pairings. Cute and fluffy ficlet. Rated for Romano's choice of language.


A/N: Characters belong to their respective creator. I just like to genderbend them! LOL!

* * *

100 Themes Challenge-Theme #2- Love

Fandom: APH

Pairing(s): Spamano (fem!Romano and fem!Spain) and other pairings/ fem!nations

Rating: T (for Romano's language)

* * *

"Lovi!"

Sixteen year old Lovina Vargas sighed heavily, putting down her pen. The teenage girl got up from her desk and walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Lovina's twin sister, Feliciana.

"Lovi! Are you busy this afternoon?" asked Feliciana, smiling. Lovina made a mental note to place a 'do not disturb' sign on her door the next time she planned to write. Feliciana always had a knack for interrupting her.

"Why?" asked Lovina, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Me and Sakura are going to the mall and I thought that you may want to come instead of staying cooped up in the house all summer," Feliciana replied. It was only the second day of summer vacation and already Feliciana was bored?

"Is the bastard going?" asked Lovina. Feliciana looked confused and Lovina mentally cursed.

"Is that idiot boyfriend of yours going?" Lovina asked again.

"Ludwig is not an idiot, sorella!" exclaimed Feliciana.

"Could have fooled me," smirked Lovina. She knew that Feliciana's boyfriend of almost two years was extremely intelligent, but to Lovina, he was still a potato-eating, beer-swilling bastard. Lovina had to admit that his older brother was much worse and seriously wondered what her friend Madeline saw in him.

"Are you coming or not, Lovi?" asked Feliciana, "It'll be fun!"

"Nah, I'll pass, Feli," replied Lovina, "Potato bastards and Japanese weirdos aren't my thing."

"Maybe next time!" said Feliciana, kissing Lovina on the cheek. When the younger twin skipped down the hallway, Lovina sighed heavily, closing the door behind her. The Italian-born girl walked over to her bed and fell on it, looking up at the rather plain white ceiling of her bedroom. Lovina reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. She thought about texting Madeline but decided against it. Maddie would probably either be with her half-sister Amelia or her potato bastard boyfriend. Lovina scrolled through her contacts. Feliciana was definitely out of the question and Francine was creepy in Lovina's opinion. That only left one person.

"I need more friends," muttered Lovina as she texted Isabella.

Lovina and Isabella had known one another since elementary school. They met one another on Lovina's first day of second grade. Isabella Carriedo, a girl one year older than Lovina, made her introduction by beating up a boy picking on Lovina on the school bus. Isabella would probably say that they became friends that day, but to Lovina, it took some time to warm up to Isabella's upbeat (and airheaded) personality. After Lovina sent her text, she received a call nearly instantly. Lovina saw that it was Isabella and answered it.

"Is my little Tomatina bored, si?"

"No, I am not bored, bitch," replied Lovina, "and don't call me a tomato, Isabella."

"But you're cute like a tomato, Lovi!"

Lovina cringed at her nickname. The only people she had allowed to call her that were her family and Isabella (begrudgingly).

"Are you working today?" asked Lovina.

"No, why?" the Spanish-born girl on the other end asked, "Does my little tomato princess wish to have a date with me?"

"Isabella!" hissed Lovina, "Feliciana asked me to go out with her but I can't stand her potato bastard boyfriend! I want to go somewhere, but not with him around!"

Isabella giggled on the other end.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes, Lovi!"

Isabella hung up before Lovina had a chance to talk her out of coming over. The Italian-born girl glared angrily at her cell phone.

"Damn you, Tomato Bitch!"

Lovina got off of her bed and walked over to her desk, looking at the piece of paper she had been writing on and sighed. She picked up the paper and lightly scratched the side of her head, cellphone still in hand. No matter how much Isabella annoyed her, Lovina still liked her regardless. Lovina had liked her for quite some time, but was always afraid to act on her feelings.

"One of these days I will tell her," said Lovina quietly as she sat her poem on her desk. Lovina pocketed her cellphone, her house keys, and some money before leaving her room. Halfway down the stairs, Lovina heard a car horn, knowing full well that Isabella had broken several speed limit signs on her way from her house across town. Lovina sighed as she picked up her pace and walked to the door. When Lovina walked outside onto the porch, locking the front door behind her, she saw Isabella in her new and shiny cherry-red Porsche. The Spanish-born girl waved wildly at Lovina as the younger teen girl walked down the walkway and toward the Porsche. Lovina always wondered how almost 18 year old teen got a brand new car while Lovina was stuck riding the school bus with her twin sister. Maybe it was because both of Isabella's parents were doctors and she was an only child.

Lovina opened the car door and got in, buckling up after closing the door. Isabella grinned widely at Lovina, sunglasses hiding her emerald eyes. Judging by the way Isabella was dressed, Lovina felt very underdressed in a simple lilac cap sleeved top, denim capris and lilac flipflops with her hair tied back loosely. Isabella looked like a true Spanish beauty in a short bright red sundress, three inch heels, and waist length brown hair.

"Are you ready, Lovi?" smiled Isabella. Lovina nodded, not looking toward the other girl. Isabella put the car in gear and sped down the street.

 _Damn Isabella_ , thought Lovina as she and Isabella walked through the park. The older girl walked with confidence next to Lovina, receiving many stares (and occasional whistles) from passersby. Halfway through the walk, Isabella opted to remove her heels, which now hung loosely from her hands.

"How has your summer been, Lovi?" asked Isabella. Lovina shrugged.

"It's only the second day of vacation, so alright, I guess," Lovina replied nonchalantly.

"I am so glad we are spending time together, Lovi! Things have been pretty boring without you around."

Lovina lightly smiled, hoping Isabella wouldn't have caught it. Lovina was deemed unlucky when Isabella shouted.

"You smiled, Lovi!"

Both girls stopped. Lovina looked up at Isabella (who was a few inches taller than her).

"I did no…" Lovina began before being caught up in a kiss between herself and Isabella. Instead of fighting, Lovina melted into the gentle kiss, surprising herself. When the girls parted, Isabella beamed.

"I really like you, Lovina," whispered the Spanish girl, "I have for a while."

Isabella leaned toward Lovina, their foreheads touching. The older girl's hand gently touched Lovina's cheek. The shorter girl sighed. Now was the time Lovina would admit her own feelings toward Isabella without the fear of rejection.

"I like you too, Isabella," whispered Lovina, her hand touching the older girl's.

"I'm glad," Isabella said in reply. Isabella's forehead touched Lovina's.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lovi?" asked Isabella.

"Is the damn sky blue, Tomato Bitch?" asked Lovina. Isabella giggled, kissing Lovina on the cheek.

"I will take that as a yes then, my little tomato."

"I am not a tomato!"

Isabella put her arms around Lovina.

"You turn red like a tomato, Lovi."

"Doesn't make me a tomato still, Bella."

The two girls continued to walk through the park, hand in hand and talking about anything and everything they could think of.

* * *

Omake

"Get the hell off my bed, Bella!"

Lovina glared at the girl laying on her bed. Said girl grinned madly.

"Make me, Lovi."

Lovina thought hard on whether or not to push her girlfriend off the bed. In the end, Lovina laid down beside Isabella.

"Couldn't resist my Spanish charm, could you, Lovi?"

"Shut up before I change my mind, Tomato Bitch."


End file.
